Molestia
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Luego de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde por sus arranques de celos, ser cariñoso con la pelirrosa y recibir aquellos agradecimientos no le venían nada mal. -Molesta. –Susurró. Realmente ella siempre sería una molestia, por causar esas sensaciones nuevas y extrañas en él, pero siempre sería su molestia.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**.Molestia.**

**SasuSaku**

* * *

.

.

.

Su mente estaba en paz. Desde que había decidido regresar a su aldea natal, solo una meta tenía en mente. Reconstruir su clan y que mejor opción que con la niña –ahora mujer- que siempre lo amó a pesar de su descortesía para con ella. Debía de ser un gran amor el que ella sentía por él, había momentos en los que ni él mismo se soportaba. Auto-reconocía los momentos en los que se comportaba como un verdadero idiota, aún que nunca lo diría en voz alta. Tenía un orgullo y una imagen que cuidar.

Oía como el dobe de su mejor amigo –otra cosa que jamás había aceptado en voz alta- y Kiba Inuzuka platicaban a sus espaldas. Habían estado paseando por la aldea, estaban de franco ese día y sinceramente no tenían nada que hacer.

-Yo se lo que te digo Naruto. –El chico perro sonreía socarrón, enfundando las manos en los bolsillos de su tan acostumbrada campera.

-Claro que no. –Se quejaba el Uzumaki. –¡Yo conozco a Sakura-chan como la palma de mi mano! –Alzó la cabeza con orgullo, jactándose de ese hecho. –Ella jamás haría algo así. –El moreno comenzó a poner más atención a la conversación en el mismísimo momento en que habían nombrado a su pelirrosa compañera.

-¿De qué tanto hablan? –Preguntó Uchiha frunciendo levemente el seño. A la espera de que no notaran su real entusiasmo en la charla. Ambos shinobis lo miraron para luego ponerlo al tanto de su discusión.

-Veras Teme. –Comenzó Naruto con aires filosóficos. –El baka de Kiba cree que Sakura-chan está en busca de otro hombre. –Comentó negando divertido con la cabeza mirando de manera sobradora al chico perro.

-Por supuesto. Ella está esperando a un chico carismático. –Sonrió de medio lado. –Encantador. –Infló el pecho. –Guapo. –Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, peinándolos hacia atrás. –Fuerte y un gran Ninja. –Hizo una pose de héroe, o al menos lo intento hasta que Naruto comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Por favor Kiba. –Se limpiaba unas escurridizas lágrimas que saltaban de sus ojos por la fuerza que hacía al reír. –Sakura-chan jamás buscaría a alguien así. –Se tomaba la panza para intentar parar las contracciones de su diafragma por tanta risa.

-¿A sí? –Inuzuka fulminó con la mirada al rubio. –Entonces dime… ¿Qué clase de chicos le interesan? –Sasuke sonrió de medio lado ante su pregunta. Era tan obvia la respuesta. _ÉL._

-A Sakura-chan siempre le han atraído los hombres misteriosos y fríos. –Se burlaba el kitsune. –Como por ejemplo el Teme. –Lo señaló con la mano mientras seguía hablando sobre sus elaboradas síntesis sobre los gustos de su _hermanita._ –Y más aún si son malvados. Los chicos malos traen locas a todas las mujeres. –Apuntó alzando un dedo, dando un punto clave sobre sus hipótesis. –Y allí entra nuevamente el Teme. Ya que se fue para el lado de los malos, aún que ya haya regresado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si ahora Sasuke es "bueno"… Sakura se buscará otro chico malo? –Aquella pregunta descolocó a ambos shinobis pertenecientes al equipo 7 de Konoha. ¿Estaría el castaño en lo cierto?

-Hn. Sakura estuvo y estará siempre enamorada de mí. –Habló por primera vez el moreno, bufando ante las ocurrencias de aquel idiota. Por supuesto que Haruno no iba a cambiarlo por nada del mundo. Ella sería su mujer, él ya había tomado esa decisión.

-Pues yo creo que deberías recordárselo… -Murmuro en voz baja Kiba señalando algo detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon a ver y…

¡MIERDA!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Recién había salido del hospital y tenía muchas ganas de ir a comer algo. El hambre estaba matándola. Tenía menos de una hora para poder comer y regresar al trabajo. Y como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre se había olvidado de preparar su almuerzo. Por lo que debería buscar algún lugar tranquilo para poder comer.

La pelirrosa caminaba por las atestadas calles de Konoha, atrayendo la mirada de muchas personas, en su mayoría del sexo opuesto. Y es que con el tiempo se había convertido en una muchacha encantadora, así como también muy bonita y para que mentirles, con un cuerpo envidiable. Gracias a los duros entrenamientos con la Hokage había conseguido a convertirse en anbu, hacia unos meses la habían asignado como capitán de uno de los escuadrones más especiales. El escuadrón de Rastreo y Rescate.

Se veía feliz y radiante. Pero su sonrisa poco a poco se borro al oír el estruendoso sonido que hizo su estomago. Necesitaba comer cuanto antes.

No había notado que dos pares de ojos la miraban desde hacía un rato. Estaba demasiado concentrada en seguir el aroma a comida recién hecha que venía de la tienda de la esquina. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta allí adentrándose.

Al salir de la pequeña tienda de comida se frotó el estomago satisfecha. Que bien se sentía estar satisfecha. Se recostó sobre un poste descansando unos segundos antes de regresar a trabajar. Cuando dos figuras masculinas se le acercaron. Al sentir ambas presencias frente a ella abrió los ojos y…

Oh por dios, que gran sorpresa se estaba llevando.

-Pe… pero tu… -No lograba juntar más de dos palabras en su cerebro para formar una oración coherente. Parpadeaba constantemente tratando de identificar si era una ilusión o realmente estaba aquellos dos hombres frente a ella.

-Al fin te encontramos… pequeña. –Susurró con arrogancia el que estaba más cerca de ella. –Después de tanto tiempo. –La recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se plasmó en su rostro haciendo enrojecer a la chica.

-¿Cómo es posible que tu… -Trago saliva mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, intercambiando la mirada entre el rubio y el pelirrojo.

-¿Esté con vida? –La contestación la tomó por sorpresa. Y es que ciertamente eso era lo que ella se preguntaba internamente.

-Yo… yo te… maté. –Murmuró casi en un susurro la pelirrosa.

-Si… lo hiciste. –El hombre suspiro y luego alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos verdes en los jades de ella. –Pero he vuelto a la vida por tu amor.

-¿Có-mo? –Apenas y podía pronunciar las palabras.

-Es para ti. –Dijo mientras de entre su capa sacaba un pequeño titere que a simple vista era idéntico a la chica. –Lo hice con todo mi corazón. –Murmuró encantadoramente, dejando aún más sorprendida a la joven, que tomo el obsequio con sus delicadas manos, rozando sus dedos con los de aquel hombre.

-¿Gracias? –Dudó en el momento. Pero le pareció lindo de su parte.

-Eres tan hermosa Sakura. –Soltó de golpe haciendo que la susodicha volteara la cabeza, esquivando su mirada, sumamente sonrojada.

-Pero… ¿Por qué haces esto? –Suspiró ligeramente agitada, su corazón inexplicablemente no paraba de latir a un ritmo sumamente exagerado. –Yo te maté, no deberías sentir amor por mí.

-Me gustan las mujeres fuertes y decididas. –Él sonrió de medio lado. –Y tu me demostraste eso y más aquel día. –Levantó su mentón, clavando sus ojos en los sorprendidos orbes de la Haruno.

Acarició ligeramente el labio inferior con su pulgar, abriendo levemente su boca que dejó escapar un suspiro en ese mismísimo momento. Fue acortando la distancia, estaba por llegar al cielo, estaba por besar la gloria, estaba por…

-Ne, Sasori-sempai. –Volteó a ver hastiado al rubio detrás de él. ¿Es qué solo servía para arruinar sus momentos perfectos?

-¿Qué quieres Deidara? –Masculló fulminándolo con la mirada. Percatándose de la extraña expresión que su compañero mostraba. Se separó un poco más de la pelirrosa quien ahora miraba el suelo bastante sonrojada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba por hacer? Se suponía que él era un inminente enemigo, era un Akastuki. No podía andar por ahí besando a sus enemigos intentando sembrar la paz.

El rubio señaló algo detrás de la ojijade, quien seguía con la mirada gacha, cuando el pelirrojo de las arenas rojas se volteo lentamente y poco le duró lo que vio.

-¡CHIDORI! –Fue el grito que retumbó por toda la aldea seguido del sonido de un millar de aves y unos eléctricos rayos saliendo de la mano del único y último poseedor del Sharingan, atravesando en su totalidad el cuerpo de Sasori, quien terminó estampado en la pared más lejana de la calle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La pelirrosa bufó frustrada. Aquello había sido realmente innecesario. Él podría haberle simplemente dicho "Aléjate de Sakura." Pero no… su moreno compañero de equipo había dicho algo como "Aléjate de _mi_ Sakura."

Osea… ¿Desde cuando había pasado a ser suya?

¡JAMÁS SE HABÍA DADO POR ENTERADA!

Oh pero si él quería que fuera… _suya_, debería pasar por muchas pruebas para ver si realmente la merecía. Sonrió de medio lado imaginándose un sin fin de situaciones perfectas para la ocasión. E inevitablemente recordó lo que había pasado esa tarde, luego de su ansiado almuerzo.

.

.

.

_-¡CHIDORI! –La estruendosa voz de Sasuke Uchiha era tan conocida por la pelirrosa que abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió el ruido de las cuchillas pasar junto a ella. Todo había sido tan rápido que al darse cuento, el pelirrojo Sasori yacía estampado contra una lejana pared junto con su rubio compañero quien había sido arrastrado por la potente técnica._

_Entonces el moreno bramó con voz ruda y de macho._

_-No vuelvas a acercarte a MI Sakura. –Resaltando aún más el adjetivo de posesión. La pelirrosa mujer pestaño repetidas veces._

_-¿Disculpa cómo dices? –Logró articular luego de salir del asombro por el comentario del pelinegro._

_-Hn. –Acababa de darse cuenta del pequeño desliz que había tenido al mencionar a la ojijade como suya. -¿Te opones? –Respondió de manera altanera, sonriendo arrogante al ver como ante sus palabras ella se sonrojaba bastante._

_Él había presenciado toda la escena de coqueteo innecesario que había presentado el pelirrojo, y cuando había estado por besarla había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. No podría soportar ver a los hombres acercarse a su compañera, pero sabía que ella se los sacaría de encima con facilidad, sin embargo esta vez no había sido así. Ella parecía haber estado hipnotizada por la presencia del Akastuki, por lo que decidió darle una ayuda._

_-Pues déjame decirte que si puedo oponerme. –Puso las manos en jarra mirando de manera retadora a Sasuke._

_-Pero no lo haces. –Afirmó el moreno sonriendo de medio lado._

_-Pero podría. –Ahora fue su turno de sonreír de manera socarrona. La escena era vista con atención por algunas personas de la calle, que se habían juntado para cuchichear sobre el suceso. Al igual que sus compañeros shinobis, específicamente Naruto y Kiba, quien los miraban divertidos._

_-No lo harás. –Cerró los ojos con autosuficiencia._

_-¿Qué harías para que así no fuera? –Abrió los ojos para ver como ella le sonreía angelicalmente mientras pestañeaba, mirando aquellos orbes carbón que él poseía._

.

.

.

Otra sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en su rostro mientras suspiraba divertida. Oh si, como le sacaría provecho a la situación. La puerta se abrió sacándola de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada para ver como entraba el moreno de su compañero en la oficina que le pertenecía.

-Oh Sasuke-kun. Que bueno que al fin llegas… -Sonrió burlonamente mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba un poco solo para oír como el bufaba y pronunciaba su acostumbrado monosílabo.

-Hn. Te traje esto. –Murmuró con los dientes apretados por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, no era cosa de él ser cariñoso ni dulce. Él era un vengador, un macho fuerte y serio. No se andaba con cursilerías. Pero era el acuerdo al que habían llegado. Rodó los ojos al recordar el suceso de esa tarde.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Chilló la chica son sus ojos iluminados viendo el precioso dije de plata en forma de cerezo, con una pequeña piedrita de jade en el centro. –Es precioso gracias. –Y sin previo aviso se lanzó a sus brazos besando la comisura de sus labios, en cuanto lo soltó comenzó a intentar colocarse la gargantilla por si misma. Sin notar el aturdimiento que tenía el heredero Uchiha a sus espaldas.

Luego de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde por sus arranques de celos, ser cariñoso con la pelirrosa y recibir aquellos agradecimientos no le venían nada mal. Sonrió de medio lado mientras le quitaba de las manos el collar a la chica.

-_Molesta._ –Susurró mientras le abrochaba el obsequio. Si, realmente ella siempre sería una molestia, por causar esas sensaciones nuevas y extrañas en él, pero siempre sería su molestia.

.

.

.

* * *

_The End._

* * *

**Oh bueno, aquí hago presencia con otro bonito SasuSaku:) Espero que les haya gustado y pues, estoy algo corta de imaginación para el capítulo de Cuanto más rápido, más divertido :/ Así que posiblemente me atrase un poco en subir la continuación.**

**MIL PERDONES, pero es algo que yo no controlo :/**

**En fin, gracias a todos por leer mis historias y dejarme bonitos reviews:)**

**Gracias por los favs y los follows que le dan a los fics**

**¡Y gracias Lupe-chan! Por siempre dejarme un review en todas mis historias*-* -Pss, algún día de estos escribiré algo en tu honor-**

**Ya sin más agradecimientos, ni palabras que agregar... nos vemos en mi próxima actualización :)**

**¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS VIRTUALES!**

**Shanami Haruno**


End file.
